1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wiring protector, and more particularly to a wiring protector positioned over branch joints of a wiring harness that may be attached to a vehicle. The wiring protector establishes the direction that branch wires extend from the wiring harness, secures tubes attached to the branch wires, and adjusts the length of the branch wires.
2. Description of Background Information
As shown in FIG. 8 and described by Japanese Kokai (Laid Open) Patent H9-117032, protector 1 is an example of a prior art wiring protector that fits over the branching wire locations of a wire harness attached to an automobile. Protector 1 is a one-piece structure that includes open-ended main body 2 which is placed around trunk wires w1 of wire harness WH at the location where branch wires separate therefrom, and lid 3 that exposes or covers the upper portion of main body 2 by pivoting on flexible hinge portion 4. Cutout portion 2b is formed in sidewall 2a on main body 2 to allow the passage of branch wires w2 therethrough.
The design of the prior art protector does not regulate the extending direction of branch wires w2 because branch wires 2w are merely pulled through cutout portion 2b in main body 2. Also, because a protective tube is placed over the exposed portion of branch wires w2 exiting protector 1, tape must be wrapped around the tube to prevent it from becoming displaced in the axial direction along branch wires w2. Moreover, connector 5 is attached to the end of branch wires w2 to connect the branch wires to a terminal device (not shown in the drawing). Branch wires w2 can become slack in the region external to protector 1 after connector 5 is attached to the terminal device, and the slack portion may interfere with other components. This slackness can also result in the branch wires generating noise induced by vehicle vibration.